2006scapefandomcom-20200213-history
Behind The Scenes - May(2012)
You guessed it - May is going to be our busiest month so far! We have many things in store for the month of May, the biggest being our first major testing stage: Pre-Alpha. Before discussing Pre-Alpha, there a few things that need to be mentioned first. Earlier this month (today to be exact), we changed our domain name to respect Jagex's trademark "RS" to 2006Scape.COM. Because of this, we've had to change external accounts like our Youtube and Twitter channels: Earlier this month, we also introduced a new feature to the donation system: a Monthly Donation Rankings list. This list shows the top 10 donations of every month. You can find the Monthly Donation Ranking list by clicking here. We've also introduced 4 new forum status' to reward those who are on the top 10 list: Most importantly this month, we are heavily preparing ourselves to have Pre-Alpha released this month. There are a few things here and there that we need to finish, so please stay patient as this work is not easy. We do not want to give out a release date for Pre-Alpha yet as we do not want to disappoint you if we are not ready by that point, but we will give you a 7 day heads up (countdown) when we're completely ready. Again, the main things to expect in Pre-Alpha are: *Combat *Woodcutting *Firemaking *Fishing *Cooking *Mining *Smithing *Duel Arena *Music and sounds for some areas *Some miscellaneous content The current content we are working on which is delaying Pre-Alpha is: *Following (can be done within a few hours) *A friend and ignore list (can be done even faster) *Some music areas and sounds *NPC configuration (this will take the longest as we need to configure every NPC that is spawned) Please keep in mind that Pre-Alpha is not meant for grinding and becoming #1. The point of Pre-Alpha is to find and report as many bugs as possible. We will update these bugs as soon as we get to them so that they are no longer abused and the game will feel more real. Once Pre-Alpha is rolling, we will be updating the server every day by fixing bugs and adding content. You can expect "waves" of content updates (more skills, minigames, etc.) of every week during Pre-Alpha. Pre-Alpha is expected to last at least a couple of months solely because we're not exactly sure how many bugs there could be, and we would like to put enough content into the game when the Alpha stage comes around. Also, once Pre-Alpha is over and we're satisfied with our work, ALL accounts will be reset because of possible dupes and glitches that might have been found. After Pre-Alpha comes the Alpha stage where things will become more serious and the true game of 2006Scape will be played again as it once was. Throughout this month, expect updates in the form of videos, pictures, and news articles. We will keep you as up to date as we possibly can even though we will be working around the clock to finally put the server online! Mod Vault Head of 2006Scape Category:2006scape